criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey Begins
The Journey Begins is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the season. It is the first case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot The player arrived at the North American Elite Force headquarters located in their blimp that was currently docked in Oaxaca, Mexico. The chief, Austin Chandler greeted the duo before introducing the player to elite force detective Wendy Hartmann. He then told them that they could go to the local market. However when the duo got there, they found archeologist Edgar Carlson viciously strangled and hanging from a market stall. Coroner Joseph Sanders and weapons expert Cassandra Watson confirmed that the victim was strangled so hard that his neck was bruised and his spine nearly snapped in half. They soon collected evidence from the scene and the victim's office to suspect the fruit stall's vendor José Luis Gaspar, psychic Maria Guadalupe Lopez and the victim's assistant Alejandro Belmonte. They then received news from tech analyst Leonora Potter that the victim was exploring the Valley of Oaxaca. There they suspected explorer Yolanda Alvarado and local hunter Arturo Ramos before they learned that Maria came to the blimp, saying she wanted to tell them the future. Maria then foretold that the killer knew about something very dark that would soon rule over North America. Despite Maria's little "distraction", the team met historian Olivia Myles and lab analyst Sabrina Everett before putting together the clues to arrest the victim's assistant Alejandro Belmonte for the murder. Alejandro denied all the accusations but when Wendy told him of the final clues, he cracked saying that he didn't know what they were talking about. This had prompted profiler Faraji Kariuki to step in and inform the detectives that he believed that Alejandro was suffering from dissociative amnesia. He then took over the interrogation and persuaded Alejandro to confess what he remembered. Alejandro then said that the victim had always taken the credit for everything they did as a team, making Edgar immensely famous. Wanting a part of the credit, he went with the victim on a trip to the market and asked him about it. When Edgar heard his request, he got angry and said that he was fired for being a spoiled brat. That had made Alejandro snap and the killer confessed to the gory details in which he had clobbered Edgar out with a rock, grabbed some woven ropes and strangled him. Alejandro then took his corpse and hanged him for all to see before fleeing the scene. Due to Alejandro's mental illness, Faraji wrote a report to send to Judge Tobias Flanagan, who would preside over all trials of criminals the NAEF caught. Tobias took Faraji's notes on Alejandro's trauma and saw it suitable for Alejandro to be sent to a psychological hospital for the mentally unwell. After the trial, police informant Gregory Bristow informed the detectives that agent Ryan Vansickle had arrived from his last mission. The player then met Ryan, who mentioned how his last mission ended badly. He explained how he learned rumors of a hitman in the region in the city and had followed those rumors to Mexico City. However, the hitman had caught him in the act and blinded him before Ryan could identify anything of the hitman. He and the player then decided to see if there was anything more about the hitman in the market where Ryan had found his rumors. There they found a shrine dedicated to Victoria Gaspar, which led them to interrogate her husband José Luis, who explained that Victoria had died a few days earlier to a gunshot, but the local police could not find her killer. Meanwhile Gregory joined the player in listening to Maria about an ancient totem she had found on the mountain trail. Soon Gregory and the player found the totem, which spoke of a darkness over North America too powerful for mere police efforts. They also talked to Yolanda, who said that crime rates had increased everywhere in North America and she believed that there was something big scheming in the continent and she told them to be cautious in case. After all these events, the team had a welcome party for the player before Chief Chandler decided that they should follow Ryan's dead end trail to Mexico City. Summary Victim *'Edgar Carlson' (found viciously strangled and hanging in the market) Murder Weapon *'Woven Ropes' Killer *'Alejandro Belmonte' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect watches soccer Appearance *The suspect wears an opal Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect watches soccer Appearance *The suspect wears an opal Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect watches soccer Appearance *The suspect wears an opal Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect watches soccer Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect watches soccer Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer watches soccer. *The killer wears an opal. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Oaxaca Market. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fruit Basket, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Stall Sign; New Suspect: José Luis Gaspar) *Ask José Luis Gaspar if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Faded Card, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Card Details; New Suspect: Maria Guadalupe Lopez) *Ask Maria Guadalupe Lopez about giving her card to the victim. *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Satchel Unlocked) *Examine Satchel Contents. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Alejandro Belmonte) *Inform Alejandro Belmonte of his mentor's death. *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Rope Coil) *Analyze Rope Coil. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Woven Ropes; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Valley of Oaxaca. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Satchel, Bloody Ticket) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Explorer's Compass; New Suspect: Yolanda Alvarado) *Ask Yolanda if she knew the victim well. (Attribute: Yolanda knows knot tying) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Hunter's Badge; New Suspect: Arturo Ramos) *Ask Arturo about the murder. (Attribute: Arturo drinks tequila and knows knot tying) *Examine Bloody Ticket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays soccer; New Suspect: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Plate of Food, Locked Case) *Examine Plate of Food. (Result: Food Sample) *Examine Food Sample. (Result: Laxatives) *Ask José Luis about poisoning the victim with laxatives. (Attribute: José Luis watches soccer and knows knot tying) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Shotgun) *Analyze Shotgun. (12:00:00) *Confront Alejandro about the shotgun. (Attribute: Alejandro drinks tequila, knows knot tying and watches soccer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Maria's vision entails. (Attribute: Maria drinks tequila, knows knot tying and watches soccer; New Crime Scene: Market Stalls) *Investigate Market Stalls. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stained Tablet) *Examine Stained Tablet. (Result: Dirty Particles) *Examine Dirty Particles. (Result: Explorer's Dust) *Confront Yolanada about the threat. (Attribute: Yolanda drinks tequila and watches soccer) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Totem) *Analyze Strange Totem. (09:00:00) *Ask Arturo about the cursed totem. (Attribute: Arturo watches soccer) *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clues: Pocket Knife, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Chipped Pieces) *Analyze Chipped Pieces. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an opal) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Links of a Mad Murderer (1/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (1/7) *Meet Ryan Vansickle for the first time. *Investigate Oaxaca Market. (Result: Shrine) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Analyze Photo of Woman. (06:00:00) *Ask José Luis Gaspar about his wife's death. (Reward: Burger) *See Maria about what she wants to tell us. *Investigate Valley of Oaxaca. (Result: Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Prophet Totem) *Analyze Prophet Totem. (03:00:00) *Ask Yolanda if she knew about the prophet totem. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Attend the party with Ryan Vansickle. (All tasks must be complete) *Tell Chief Austin Chandler about everything. (Reward: NAEF Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South